The ferret and his bushy haired muse
by Benedict-Addict Holmes
Summary: Set during the Yule Ball. Hermione is on the verge of tears after her argument with Ron and Viktor is nowhere to be seen. So butterbeer comes to her rescue. Alcohol and Hermione was a bad combination especially when a certain platinum blonde Slytherin was tossed into the equation! This is my First attempt at writing on Fanfiction. Please Read and Review!
1. Getting Ready

' Why d'you need four hours to get ready? Who're you going with?', shouted Ron after her as she clambered up the stairs. She ignored him. Today was going to be _her _night and nothing was going to change that.

She shut the dormitory door and sank on the four poster with rich red and gold drapings. Moments later, Ginny entered smiling but looking knew she wished Harry would've asked her earlier, before she had said yes to Neville. Hermione smiled sympathetically at the younger girl who soon cheered up after a while, talking excitedly about the evening.

And so began the Great-getting-ready-for-the-Yule-Ball drive. First having had a nice long bath, Hermione took out her dress from the closet and rested it gingerly on her bed admiring it from all angles. It was made of a floaty periwinkle blue material, it was fitting at the torso but flared out at the hips. Summarised, it was beautiful. Parvati and Lavender had left so she had the dormitory to herself.

Several nervous minutes later she stood dressed in her gorgeous dress, her hair sleek and shiny, pulled into a knot at the nape of her neck. Ginny was ready too, looking very pretty indeed in her pale green dress that gave a brilliant contrast with her flaming red hair that was flowing freely across her shoulders.

'You look beautiful Mione', sighed Ginny wistfully looking at her best friend. 'You too GInny, C'mon let's go', smiled the latter.

Viktor's owl arrived just then and Hermione squealed in delight as she opened it.

Dear Hermione, (it said)

I will be waiting for you near the Gryffindor tower. I cannot wait to see you.

V.K.

Ginny grinned at the sight of her best friend blushing furiously as they stepped out.


	2. The Yule Ball

**Authour's note:**

_**Well, firstly thank you all those who read the first chapter of my story and were kind enough to leave a review and follow the story! I love you guys :) **_

_**So here's chapter 2. It's longer than the earlier one. I hope you like it! **_

_**Do stay tuned for more, I'll update as frequently as possible.**_

**Disclaimer : The plot is mine, everything else belongs to our Queen J.K.!**

'You look lovely', muttered Krum, kissing her hand gently. She blushed a brillant shade of magenta as he led her to the dias in the Great hall where the other champions were waiting. Hermione smiled at the sight of a very nervous looking Harry with a rather pleased Parvati Patil. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Cho Chang who was clearly busy with Cedric to notice anyone else. Then there was Fleur Delacour, dressed in a figure hugging silvery satin gown that flared up at her calves, she was beauty personified.

Finally Harry's eyes met her and she smiled at him. His eyes widened in recognition as he took in her appearance. She knew what he was thinking. 'You look beautiful!', he mouthed at her and she felt her grin grow wider. Beautiful... she never thought she would be called that. She was the nerdy one, the girl who never bothered about how she looked. And yet here she stood, on the arm of the most eligible guy in the hall, being shot jealous looks by tall, pretty older girls !

She could barely conceal her glee when Pansy Parkinson walked in with Draco Malfoy, both of them looking dumbstruck and lost for insults. She waved slightly to Ginny and Neville who came in soon after, both of them smiling at her.

And then _he_ walked in, dressed in his traditional robes (which were thankfully free of lace though frayed at the edges), with Padma Patil. She gave Hermione an admring look but Ron just walked on without even looking at her.

Ignoring the plummetting feeling in her heart and the tears pricking her eyes, she looked around once again. There were Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Luna and her other friends. The professors were at the high table. She stiffled a giggle as she saw Professor McGonagall in a tartan suit, very different from her usual Black or green robes. Hagrid waved to her and she waved back, her mood elevating.

Soon Professor DUmbledore gestured the band players and the music began. Viktor led her to the dance floor, his hand around her waist. They danced in sync with the music (he was very graceful, she had to admit), slowly revolving on the spot. She giggled nervously once again, seeing Harry trip slightly over the hem of Parvati's robes, who looked like she was certainly having a good time. They stepped off the dance floor when the music finally stopped.

They seated themselves at the one of the small circular tables that had replaced the long house tables for the night and told her all about his life in Bulgaria and she listened with fascination, picturing him flying gracefully over the snow capped mountains (even though it was a really silly image). She laughed at all the right places and in turn told him about herself, her parents, their occupation and he listened asking a lot of questions. Her eyes snapped over to Ron once who turned away at once, refusing to meet her eyes. She looked at Harry who was in a conversation with Percy, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else in the world. She smiled before returning her attention to Krum who was telling her about his grandfather.

Soon after, the Weird Sisters came on the stage to play, admist many cheers from the crowd.

She tapped her feet to the fast tune before Viktor asked her to dance once again. She nodded happily as they walked towards the dance floor. Viktor twirled her around and they danced to the fast tune, enjoying the speeding beats, till her feet started aching and she motioned to him that she simply couldn't dance anymore. They stepped off the dance floor, both breathless.

'Wait here, I'll go get some drinks for us', said Viktor before disappearing in the crowd of students.

She caught sight of Ron and Harry sitting slumped against the seats looking thoroughly dates had evidently run off to dance with someone else. She approached them and sank in the chair between them.

'Hot. isn't it? Viktor's gone to get some drinks, you both want to join us?', she asked uncertainly, remembering Ron's behaviour from earlier.

'Viktor? Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?', he snarled at her.

'Ron..what..?', she spluttered in coherently before he started ranting again.

'He's the enemy, he's obviously using you to know about Harry-'

'For your information, he hasn't asked me anything about Harry-'

Harry tried to intervene but was interrupted by Ron almost instantly.

'He's much older than you anyway-'

'What?! You dare to think of me like that!-'

'I just wanted to make sure-'

'Save it, Ron' she said frigidly, he tone startling Ron and Harry both.'Thank you for ruining the best evening of my life Ronald', she spat before storming away in the direction of the bar.

She looked around several times, failing to spot Viktor anywhere. Finally she slumped in a seat, exhausted physically as well as mentally.

'A butterbeer please', she said to the bartender who nodded and handed her a glass of the foaming amber liquid. She downed it in two gulps, the warmness of the drink slithering down her throat calming her in a strange way.

'Another one please', she requested and once again drank it up in no time. Her eyes were still darting around, looking for Viktor, but he was nowhere to be seen. She spotted Fred and Angelina waltzing around at the speed of light, Ginny and Neville dancing slowly, Ginny wincing every time he stepped on her feet, Dean and Luna were simply revolving around the spot, neither knowing how to dance, Fleur and Roger were entwined in an embrace, but still no sign of Viktor.

She gulped down her fourth glass of butterbeer in dismay. She didn't want to end up wasted but she simply had nothing else to do. Her chin rested over her elbow as her eyes once again began their detour trying to identify a burly Quidditch player in deep red robes.

'Well, well...looking for someone are we?', said a familiar cold voice from behind her.

_**Yay! Our silver haired ferret finally enters the scene! The next chapter will be exciting and will have a lot of Dramione I promise you!**_


	3. Butterbeer and witchcraft

**Author's Note : Wow I have seven followers! I'm so happy :)**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and following...I love you all.**

**If you have any suggestions about the story please let me know! **

**One suggestion from my side. Please listen to 'Witchcraft' by Frank Sinatra** **while reading the latter half of the chapter. I did and it gave a nice feel to it :) So enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer : Everything belongs to the Queen, none of it is mine except for the plot!**

She whipped around so fast, her hair swirled around her face before coming to rest at her right shoulder. His steel grey eyes bored into hers in a very different way than for the last four years. They held no disgust or malice but just a childlike curiosity, like a scientist discovering an unexpected twist of events in his experiment. It made her feel uncomfortable and weirdly nervous.

'Looks like your Bulgarian boyfriend has finally come to his senses and ditched you then', he drawled lazily.

'Frankly, I'm surprised you are interested in a trivial matter like this,Malfoy. Why don't you go and waste your time with your two cronies and leave me alone?', she muttered tiredly.

'Who said you could tell me what to do, Granger? ', he sneered at her.

'Fine. Stay. Do whatever you please. Just don't bother to talk to me', she said. The butterbeer was showing it's effects and she felt extremely sleepy, not to mention the painful headache that had begun to set in. She slumped back in her chair, resting her head on the table.

Draco meanwhile was observing the brunnette keenly. She looked lovely (even though he hated to admit it to himself). Her arms were bare and her dress had a low back that showed off her porcelain skin. The front was extremely fitting and it hugged her torso almost like a second skin, without seeming vulgar. Her hair was starting to come out of the knot at her neck and a few tendrils flowed loose over her shoulders. Hark, she looked more beautiful than any other girl in the hall. It surprised him that a girl like that should be sitting alone at the bar, getting drunk.

Most of the students had left the great hall, except for a few seventh years. The low voice of Frank Sinatra (some muggle singer whose songs Dumbledore had insisted on) played in the background...

_And I've got no defence for it,_

_The heat is too intense for it,_

_What good would common sense do..._

_And it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft_

_and even though I know it's strictly taboo,_

_When you arouse the need in me,_

_my heart says' yes, indeed' to me,_

_proceed with what you're leading me to..._

_It's such an ancient pitch,_

_But one I wouldn't switch,_

_'Cause there's no nicer witch than you..._

He suppressed the urge to burst into laughter. Muggles. They always thought brewing spells and bewitching someone was all magic was a ridiculous idea!The song ended at that and there was another coming up next.

'Come and dance', he said abruptly to Hermione.

Her head snapped up from the table and she blinked at him several times before blurting out, 'What?!'

'Are you deaf or did I just stutter? I said come and dance Granger'.

When she finally responded, it was not her but the butterbeer running in her system that spoke.

' Sure let's dance'.

**A/n : Sorry this one was supposed to be a whole long chapter but I haven't finished it so I decided to split it into two for an earlier update.**


	4. Good night

**A/N : Firstly, thank you all who reviewed the previous chapter. I can't tell you how much I love you!Secondly, this is the chapter where the actual Dramione begins! I hope you enjoy!And yea...Listen to 'The way you look tonight'. It's a lovely song and I love Sinatra!**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. neither does Draco Malfoy...:'(**

She felt a sudden wave of warmth go through her as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. His right hand rested at the small of her back and the left was still clasped in hers. She hesitated slightly, then placed her left hand on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, so all she could see were his grey eyes that were no longer steel hard but instead pools of melted silver. He steered her across the dance floor, both of them swaying gently as Sinatra's soothing voice played in the background.

Suddenly he leant forward so that his breath tickled her skin. Her breath caught and her heart sped .Her state must have been evident to him because he smirked his Slytherin smirk and whispered in her ear 'Hope you're having fun,Granger'.

He drew back and looked into her eyes. Hazel, with streaks of gold, they were beautiful and so unlike his cold grey ones. Her cheeks were flushed, partly due to the butterbeer and partly due to his proximity. She was so beautiful hidden beneath layers of the Hogwarts uniform and heavy books and that beauty was unraveled tonight for him. For once, he didn't need to think of anyone else before doing what he wanted. His housemates were all in their dormitories and the Great Hall was absolutely devoid of anyone who knew them both, except for the professors.

The song once again spoke perfectly about his state of mind.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_when the world is cold_

_I will feel the glow just thinking of you_

_and the way you look tonight._

_Yes, you're lovely_

_with your smile so warm _

_and your cheeks so soft,_

_there is nothing for me_

_but to love you_

_and the way you look tonight._

She relaxed after a while and even rested her tired head against his chest so that he could smell her ,she was driving him tiny gestures from her part had him begging for more so he let his hand slip from her back to her waist and pulled her closer into his embrace. She said nothing, only sighing in contentment. A swirl of emotions was going through him at the . He had dated so many pure blood slytherin girls and yet he had never felt his head swim or his heart speeding at the sight of them or even their hugs and kisses. What was it that made this particular girl so special? It didn't bother him that he had no answer. He breathed in her perfume, allowing it to overwhelm it in the most pleasant way ever known to him.

They danced in slow motion till Dumbledore finally announced that it was time for the students to go to bed.

She pulled away from him but his hand instead of leaving hers, grasped it more tightly. She looked at him in confusion so he sighed and said 'I don't let girls walk home drunk Granger so you'd better let me escort you to the Gryffindor tower.'

She didn't protest so he walked with her, their intertwined hands in between them.

Her heart was beating so wildly in her ribcage that she was afraid he might hear it thudding. Draco Malfoy, the git whose only objective was to make her life living hell had his fingers entwined with hers! He had asked her to dance with him and had practically hugged her! And now he was making sure she reached the Gryffindor tower safely!What in Merlin's name was the world coming to?!

He stopped when they reached the base of the tower. 'So this is where I say Good Night I suppose..', he muttered, turning to her. His gaze bored into hers, waiting for her to say something. It made her feel very uncomfortable, like he was trying to see into her very soul. 'So, good night then and thanks for the dance', she said hastily tearing her gaze away from his. She tried to hurry away to the steps when he pulled her hand and swung her towards leant in and she gulped, knowing what he was about to do. Her eyes shut of their own accord and she felt a pair of very soft lips brush her cheek and a whisper...

'Good night Granger' he said before walking off.

**Author's note : Wow...I loved that..I'd say our ferret is a born romantic, wouldn't you? Well, if it was me in Hermione's place I'd have melted right into his arms! Just saying...:P**

**Please read and review..it makes my day!**

**Aditi xoxoxo**


	5. Not possible!

**Author's note : Hey friends! Here's a new chapter for you, like I promised :) I hope you like it, please read and review! Basically about the next morning. And yea, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I love you, I really do. I'm writing this chapter just because of you all. Thanks for keeping me going!**

**Listen to : A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz. **

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K Rowling who I think is pretty awesome and one of the best authors in the world.**

She recalled stumbling through the portrait hole in the middle of the night. There was no one in the common room. She had clambered up the stairs to her dormitory and had slipped beneath the covers without even changing.

Yes, when she was awoken by Ginny hammering on her door, that was all Hermione could remember from the previous night and a few bits about Viktor Krum and strangely Draco Malfoy too. Weird. Had he said something really insulting to her for her to remember him? Perhaps. She couldn't recall it at the moment.

'Where have you been? It's almost nine o'clock, Good we don't have classes today ...' Ginny broke off, taking one look at Hermione. Hair dishevelled, dressed in the now-crumpled periwinkle blue dress, holding her head in her hands, she looked a real mess.

'Mione?' she said, approaching her friend cautiously.

'Why does my head hurt so much?' she groaned. She tried to stand up but stumbled backwards almost immediately and landed on the bed.

'Well, looks like someone had a bit too much of butterbeer last night', said Ginny, winking at her best friend who in turn gave her a look that just said 'Shut up and help me out!'

'Ok. Ok. Let's get you dressed. I'm sure you feel awful', she offered helpfully.  
She led the older girl to the bathroom where the latter promptly threw up (thankfully not on Ginny).

Thirty minutes and a long warm shower later, Hermione stood infront of the mirror looking into it.  
Clothes: A woolen Gryffindor jumper and skinny grey jeans. Fine. Hair : frizzy as usual. And most importantly, eyes : slightly red but otherwise alright .

She was good to go.

'So, did you have fun last night, Ginny?', she asked. Ginny had certainly looked happy the previous night.

' Hell yeah! It was so much fun! The dancing, the food , the weird sisters...All brilliant! But what about you? You ought to have had an amazing night considering the fact that you had the best date in the castle!' Ginny grinned at her.

She blushed, but of course remembered very little. 'See, that's what Butterbeer does to people Hermione!', she mentally scolded herself and promised to behave herself the next time there was an event like this.

They stepped out of the dormitory, down the spiral staircase. There were some people in the common room but no sign of Harry or Ron. So they strolled towards the Great hall to have breakfast and join the boys. They were at the foot of the Gryffindor tower when Ginny suddenly spoke up.

'And by the way, what's going on between you and Malfoy?' she asked a hint of amusement in her voice.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Malfoy? So she was right. Something had happened last night. Something significant enough for others to notice.

'What d'you mean Malfoy?' she said nonchalantly to Ginny, trying to pretend that she didn't know what she was talking about.

'C'mon Mione. Like you don't know. I saw you when I was just about to leave. He was leading you to the dance floor! You seemed to be pretty drunk, you kept stumbling. You actually danced with him! And then he hugged you! What the hell is going on? This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about!..' she went on and on but Hermione had stopped listening.

She had danced with Draco Malfoy? He had hugged her? And she had allowed that? Impossible.

'You're lying' she snapped, 'There's no way that's true. Where was Viktor? Malfoy asked me to dance? And you actually think I would dance with him? Stop it right now. You are talking nonsense.'

They had entered the Great Hall. Ginny was looking extremely angry now. Harry and Ron were sitting together at their usual place. Ron gave her a weak smile which she did not return. She was too engrossed in her thoughts to think about anything else.  
She sat down between Ginny and Harry and began to gulp down her breakfast just to distract herself. Bad idea which didn't work. Obviously, she thought, rolling her eyes.

Ron said nothing and nor did Harry. She couldn't care less.

'You're wrong you know', she whispered to Ginny whose expression quite plainly stated that she was really annoyed with Hermione.

'Really? If you really think so, just look behind towards the Slyhterin table and then say what you have to.' she retorted.

'Fine', said Hermione with a huff before swinging around to see a pair of silvery grey eyes staring at her from across the hall.

**A/N : I hope you liked it! I'll try to update tomorrow as well. Thank you to all those who reviewed this story and added it to their alert/ favourite list. I siriusly love you guys.**  
**jen84, Anka 7995, ushallneverknow, hermionemalfoyforever, judy12, Moonhawk88903,Shivani, Chaitrika (guest), hervissa, LadySarahj...**  
**And of course all those who are following it and have favorited it...**  
**I love you all!**  
**Aditi xoxoxo**


	6. Astronomy tower

**Author's note : Sorry this took so long but finally here's an update for you. Please review :) And yea thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I love you all.**

**Listen to : Unlike me by Charlie Winston**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

Draco stared into her bewildered brown eyes, wondering why on earth she was looking so panicked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. She turned away suddenly as if she had just realised whom she was staring at. He shook his head in exasperation. Last night, she had danced with him, hugged him and let him kiss her but today, she was afraid of someone noticing her staring at him.

Last night's memories flooded his mind then. His hand at her back as they revolved together on the dance floor, the overwhelming scent of her hair, her warmth slowly seeping into him and warming him to the core and finally the feeling of her soft cheek under his lips as he kissed her good night...

He had found the common room empty when he returned except for a few seventh year couples making out in the dark corners. He had snickered in disgust and headed straight for his dormitory. There were Crabbe and Goyle in a stupor, snoring alternately.

He'd got into bed after changing out of his black tux and spent a major part of the night wondering about her. Wondering if she was thinking about him too. Wondering what would happen in the morning.

Her shy smile and flushed cheeks were the last things he remembered before drifting off to sleep.

The morning had arrived, crisp and bright. He had found himself looking around for her with the same eagerness with which she had been looking for Krum the previous night.

Thinking of Krum brought a frown to his face. The man had one of the smartest and prettiest girls around as his date and he had just decided to abandon her in the middle of the Ball without a reason.

Well, in the end it had suited him nicely because even though he hated to admit it to himself, last night had been one of the best of his life.

It had been perfect for a change. No Potter or Weasley, no Crabbe or Goyle and no worries. Just a simple dance with the girl he liked.

He choked on his pumpkin juice replaying the train of his thoughts. The girl he liked?

Oh God.

This was bad.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table. She was sandwiched between the Weaslette and Johnson. Her hands were trembling slightly as she handled her spoon and fork. She was eating her breakfast with her head down, determined to avoid his gaze.

'Well, let's see how long that would work' he thought to himself and smirked.

Soon enough, she turned, her eyebrows raised so high that they had disappeared into the fringe. Seeing him staring at her again only made her blush furiously and turn back hastily, muttering something to Weaslette.

They both got up together and after a few words to Potter and Weasley started walking away towards the library. She looked at him one last time and her hazel eyes drew him in once again. It was at that moment he decided that he really liked her and he wasn't letting her go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was curled up on her favourite armchair in the common room with a copy of The standard book of spells Grade four in her lap. She had been staring at the same page, having read and reread the first few lines at least 10 times, without taking in a single word.

She was too busy thinking about a blonde haired Slytherin. He had been staring at her throughout breakfast and it had been a bit scary to be honest. His grey eyes boring into hers when she looked at him and the creepy feeling of someone watching her back when she turned away.

At that moment, she heard a tapping sound that startled her from her reviere. A handsome eagle owl was by the window with a note tied to its foot with a ribbon.

'Not Viktor's owl' she thought to herself in disappointment. She had been wanting to hear from him but he seemed to have disappeareed into thin air the previous night.

Wondering who would send her a note at this time, she stepped forward and untied the ribbon. The owl didn't fly away to her surprise.

Instead he waited as if for her reply. Cautiously, she opened the note to find a message scrawled in an entirely unfamiliar hand.

_Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at eleven._  
_Alone._

'Who are you?' she scrawled behind the note and sent it back with the owl after stroking it gently. It really was a lovable creature.

The owl didn't return.

The day passed slowly and typically. She finally talked to Ron who apologized for his behaviour at the Ball. She forgave him easily. He was Ron after all. One of her best friends.

Harry had meanwhile taken to spending the day on the couch with the Golden egg in his hand, turning it and viewing it from all angles, as if that would provide him with clues as to what the second task was about.

After dinner, they all walked back to the Gryffindor tower, stomachs full to bursting with the delicious Hogwarts Christmas food.

The boys bid her good night soon after so she sat in her armchair with her transfiguration text once again. Having studied the chapter on Vanishing spells, she decided that she was done for the day.

A glance at the huge clock in the common room told her that it was almost eleven o' clock. The identity of the mystery note writer was still bothering her. Who could it be?

Finally, her curiosity overrode reason and she grabbed her cloak and climbed out of the portrait hole and walked towards the Astronomy tower.

Reaching the top was a tiring job and she was already berating herself for coming by the time she had climbed midway up.

Finally, she reached panting and puffing to the top of the tower. And the sight before her eyes made her jaw drop.

She had never seen Hogwarts at night before and that too from such a great height.  
It looked simply amazing.

The grounds with their lamps looking like tiny dots from above, the bright full moon with its reflection in the lake, the Quidditch pitch with the goal spots shining golden in the darkness. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

'You came' said a familiar cold voice from behind her, making her jump in surprise and confirming her suspicions.

**A/n : How was it? Please let me know!**

**Aditi xoxox**


	7. Of Dementors and Blast ended Skrewts

**Author's note : Here's the next chapter. I know I said I'd update sooner, but I couldn't. Sorry.**  
**Thank you all those who review the previous chapter and are following or have favourited this story. You mean the world to me.**

**Listen to : Decode by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, I am indebted to you for the magical world you've unearthed.**  
She didn't turn around this time, waiting for him to speak. He didn't. So she didn't say anything either, just stared at the beautiful scene in front of them. He walked forward till he stood right next to her. She avoided his gaze for a few minutes but finally gave in and looked straight into his eyes.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' he said. She found herself unable to speak so she just nodded.

'Did you have a good time at the Ball?' he asked, a hint of nervousness in his usually confident voice.

'Yea, I did but I don't remember any of it.' she lied.

'Nothing?' he prompted, his voice was definitely nervous now.

'Malfoy, if you remember, I was drunk last night, so drunk that I barely managed reach my own dormitory and flopped down on the bed and woke up this morning with no recollection of what had happened. So-'

'Are you always this snappish or is today a special occasion?' he said, the Malfoyness seeping back into his voice.

'I'm perfectly fine, save for when sneaky Slyhterins try and send me anonymous notes, asking me to meet them alone.'

'At least someone asked you. Other boys have the brains not to look twice in your direction. They can see how much of an eyesore you are in the first glance itself.'

'Oh, an eyesore. Is that why you were staring at me all through last night? Asking me to dance after everyone left?'

'You said you didn't remember anything!'

'I lied!'

'Why?'

'I don't know...'

'Whoa, that's brilliant. Granger doesn't know something? I ought to record that statement. Hermione Granger, the insufferable know-it-all, lies to me, about something that we both know happened and she doesn't even know why?That should make the headlines of tomorrow's Prophet Granger. Hermione Granger's next catch..'

'Stop it! That's not funny!' she cried out.

'Then remind me what is Granger? That Krum ditched you in the middle of the Ball? That Weasley wouldn't even look at you despite you looking bloody brilliant? Because that ought to get everyone cracked up.'

Furious tears were starting to leak out from her eyes now. What did he know, oh what did he know how it felt to be stood up by her date and being yelled at by her best friend? Why was he behaving like such a prick? What happened to the gentleman who had asked her to dance and made sure she had a good time in spite of Ron and Viktor?

'Well, what about you Malfoy? Didn't feel your date was upto the mark? Is that why you chose to send her back to the Slytherin dormitory? Sitting alone bored despite having so many companions from your useless house? Asking a common Muggle born girl to dance with you when you could've had every pure blooded girl, senior or junior, begging at your feet to dance with you? Wait till your father hears about this' she laughed derisively.

'What is your problem, Granger? One moment you're the most beautiful girl in the Great hall and the next you're like a freaking Blast ended skrewt, spitting fire, for heavens sake!'

'You're like a dementor aren't you Malfoy? Feeding on everyone else's misery.'

'I have to admit, you're a lot better when you're drunk!' he yelled in her face.' At least you don't make it your life's ambition to make sure that you puncture the ear drums of everyone else in vicinity with that shrill voice of yours!'

'Well, I have to say it to, you were a lot better last night, when you weren't trying to make me feel like I was something disgusting on the sole of your shoe!'

She burst into tears at that, unable to hold them back any longer. She had dealt with rejection too many times before to know exactly how much it hurt.

He bit back the witty retort at the tip of his tongue and instead stared at the mess of a girl in front of him, at a loss of what to say.

So instead, he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him.

She recoiled at his touch but he didn't back off, stroking her hair and murmuring apologies to her till she calmed down enough to look into his eyes once more.

This time when his breath stopped, he couldn't make it start again. He felt himself drowning in those hazel eyes with no intention of surfacing back. The spell was broken when she spoke up.

'Thank you.'

Her voice was quiet but rung out clear in the silence of the night.

'What for?' he asked.

'For making sure I still had a good time last night, especially when it had almost been for calling me beautiful, something I never imagined anyone saying to me'

'No besides,I was just telling the truth' he smiled. Yes, he smiled. A very different one from his usual Slytherin smirks.

'I must go now.' she said regretfully before disentangling herself from him and nodding at him before climbing down the stairs.

He said nothing as he watched her go away, a small flame of hope ablaze in his heart that this may actually turn out to be what he had hoped for.

**A/n : How was it? Let me know too, please review.**  
**Hey, that rhymed! Sort of..**  
**Aditi xoxoxo**


	8. Dreamless sleep

**Author's note : No, you aren't hallucinating. This is indeed an update. I know, I know it's too late but I've been busy with studies and my other story, Bottled up inside. Please read this and don't forget to leave a review. I really value them a lot.**

**Listen to : Shooting the moon by Ok Go.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine. Move on.**

The days after the Yule Ball passed at the speed of light. In no time the evening before the Twenty fourth of February had arrived. Hermione, Ron and Harry were buried in books in the library, with no new leads about the task. They hardly had time and yet, accomplishing the task seemed to be next to impossible.

Harry, however was still thinking about the night he had deciphered the code, revealing the nature of the task. Mr. Crouch in Moody's office? It was highly unlikely yet was true. The map never lied. It had happened only once before that the map had shown someone who couldn't possibly be there since he was supposed to be dead. But the map hadn't lied. The person had been alive. Then, it was certain that Mr. Crouch had been to Snape's office. But why?

'Stop it Harry. Concentrate on tomorrow' Hermione snapped,' I know what you're thinking about. We can deal with it after you emerge out of the lake alive.' Rita Skeeter's recent article about Hagrid, the increasing amount of studies and now, the second task had taken a toll on her and her temper was always close to threshold. One little provocation and she'd snap.

'There has to be something... something...anything..' she muttered under her breath as she read on and on. Her face was about an inch from _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms_.

In her mind however, she was thinking of something else. Draco hadn't talked to her alone after their encounter the day after the Yule Ball, in the Astronomy Tower. However, she didn't miss the furtive glances that he managed to sneak at her when he thought no one was looking. She didn't mind it. But what she was scared of was that someone would notice. Especially Ron.

Ron had been his usual self after the Ball. His mood had improved even more when he noticed that she showed no inclination towards Viktor anymore. Indeed, she hadn't talked to Viktor at all since the ball, save for a few sarcastic pleasantries. He had apologized again and again till she had finally agreed to meet him in Hogsmeade once. However, Ron didn't know this.

'Oh this is no use' she finally said, snapping shut _Wizarding Dilemmas_.

Just then Fred and George arrived to take Ron and Hermione to Professor McGonagall's office. With a few words to Harry to keep looking for a way and to meet them in the common room, they left the library.

'What d'you reckon she wants? Does she think we've been helping out Harry too much?' Ron asked anxiously. She shook her head, indicating that she didn't know. They reached the office soon and Fred and George left. Ron looked at her once before knocking on the heavy door.

'Come in' said a voice from inside.

They stepped inside nervously. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were inside and there were two goblets filled with an electric blue liquid on the table.

'Have a seat, both of you' said Dumbledore 'As you are aware, the second task comprises of retrieving from the lake what the champion would miss the most. Supposing-'

'You're going to put me and Ron in the lake! We'll drown by the time Harry finds us! How will he carry the both of us to the surface? You can't do this! You-' Hermione shrieked her eyes wild.

'Calm down Miss Granger. First of all, you are not going to drown since you are going to be asleep-'

'But-'

'Do listen to me. You will both be in a dreamless sleep. Harry will not have to carry the both of you since only Mr Weasely is his responsibility and not you. You will be rescued by Mr. Krum.'

She groaned and Ron glared at Dumbledore angrily, not daring to say anything.

'Drink up' ordered Professor McGonagall. She hesitated once but Ron nodded at her before giving her a small smile so she picked up her goblet and drained it in one go with Ron doing the same.

The last thing she saw was Professor Dumbledore's assuring expression before the blackness set in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was in the Slyhterin common room the evening before The Second Task. He wondered how Potter was faring. Knowing Dumbledore's plan, he was sure Granger was asleep in McGonagall's office by now. So that meant Potter was getting nowhere. After all Granger was the brain behind the trio. Without her the imbecile wasn't even capable of brewing up the simplest of potions.

He snorted in disgust. Saint Potter and his useless worshipers. Tomorrow they would see what a load of trash their leader was.

He couldn't wait. Mainly to see Potter eliminated but also to meet Granger once she had been rescued from the lake by Krum. Honestly, he was surprised that she was still linked to him. They hadn't talked in two months. Wasn't that enough to move on?

He had been wanting to ask her out for weeks now. But the thought of what his housemates would say always stopped him from doing so. But now? He had a little something planned for her which would allow him to have a great time with her without bothering about his fellow Slytherins. He grinned as he thought of her reaction on knowing what he had planned for her.

Asking her out would be the greatest challenge though. Everywhere she went, Potter and Weasely always followed her like a couple of Bodyguards. He had to corner her when she was alone, perhaps in the library.

Thinking about Weasely always made him yell_ Unfair!_ in his mind. The Red-head never treated her the way she deserved to be treated yet, he got to be with her majority of the times. And here he was, willing to amend his ways, to be civil and to behave around her with gentleness and courtesy and he couldn't even have a word with her!

Saying that he was jealous would be an understatement. He liked her, for heaven's sake! What was his was supposed to be his alone and not shared by Krum and Weasley! For, he had seen the way the two of them looked at her. Weasely looked at her as if she was his saviour, like she was the one who was rescuing him from the Black Lake and Krum, like she was a piece of meat.

God he hated both of them. Now he certainly hoped that Potter wouldn't be able to find anything to enable him to survive an hour in the Dark Lake which would mean Weasley would drown. Well, technically he wouldn't since Dumbledore would never put any of his precious Gryffindors in danger but he could always hope right?

So he finally retired to bed, thinking about The Second Task and what would happen.

**A/n : How was it? I know it was more of a filler chapter but please let me know if you liked it.**

**I love you all, those who have reviewed, are following and have added this to your favourites. You mean the world to me!**

**Aditi xoxoxo**


	9. Cushion fights and chilly nights

**Author's note : I know it took me forever to write this, but I really hope you like it. For hervissa, who wanted a little more of Dramione in the story. Well here it is! Chapter 9. Wow, I hadn't even thought I'd write so much. Please read and review! Any suggestions are also welcome.**

**A big Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**Listen to : Crush by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer : All belongs to Rowling**

The second task was over. Potter emerged as the one of the winners once again, his imbecility disguised by his apparently noble gesture. Draco snorted when he heard the points given by Dumbledore, Maxime and Bagman. Apparently Karkaroff was the only one who saw Potter's blunder and gave him the marks he deserved.

But what enraged him though was the sight of Krum hovering near Granger like an oversized butterfly, desperate for her to notice him. Granger on the other hand, he noted with satisfaction, was completely oblivious to his presence, chattering away with Potter and Weasely. Weasely was glaring at Krum with the same loathing that he usually reserved for the Slytherins.

Finally the Headmaster ordered them to go back to the castle. The classes had been cancelled for the day. Which made him wonder where Granger would spend her day. The library maybe? Perhaps he could catch up with her there and tell her what he had in store for her...

At that precise moment, someone shoved into him roughly, knocking him side ways. It was Krum. He was walking away in a huff, clearly annoyed.

Draco could only imagine the million watt smile displayed across his own face at the moment. He walked towards the castle slowly, enjoying the chilly February wind and more importantly, the weird sensation in his body that came with the anticipation of what would happen when the night arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had noticed him staring at her when she was huddled in a blanket next to Harry and Ron but she didn't respond, knowing very well that Harry would surely notice despite being overwhelmed by his result.

She returned to the castle with them, having a great time reminiscing the little adventure, happy that the tension of the previous night had finally lifted, for them to enjoy the aftermath. Krum had retreated, muttering something about going to the ship. She supposed she should've given him a bit more attention. After all, he had rescued her. But at the moment, she just didn't care. She was too happy. Harry had made it!

The third task was months away and there was nothing to stop them from having a nice time in the common room.

They strolled up to the Gryffindor Common room and then to their dormitories to change out of their wet clothes. She had just slipped out of hers and wrapped a dressing gown when she heard a tap at the window. And sure enough, there was the handsome eagle owl from Malfoy.

Wondering what he could want from her this time, she opened the window. The gush of cold wind made her shudder like a dry leaf. The owl extended his leg and she tore off the note in one fluid movement.

_Quidditch pitch._

_Midnight._

_~D._

That was it. Nothing more. Trying to get rid of the disappointment at the few words, she pulled out a ball pen out of her bag (she found them much better than quills anyway), she scribbled down a reply.

_Fine._  
_-H._

The rest of the day passed in a wink, with Ron chatting animatedly with whoever asked him about the task. It was hilarious how his version of the event became more and more dramamtic with the last version involving him in a single handed fight against forty merpeople.

'What were you going to do, snore at them?' she said waspishly after which his exaggerated narrations stopped and he solemnly reverted to the original version.

Hermione didn't notice when Ginny sipped into the armchair next to hers.

'What's up?' she said cheerfully.

Hermione felt her spirits lift instantly. There was something wondeful about Ginny that always brightened her up. Her cheerfulness was contagious.

'Feels great doesn't it? He did it after all! I'm so happy for Harry' said Hermione.

'Oh, is this really about Harry or is it due to a certain eagle owl that flew out of your window sometime back?' she winked at her best friend.

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice, looking stunned.

'Oh Merlin, your expression!' Ginny laughed heartily.

'How d'you always know everything?' she muttered grumpily.

'Ha ha I gotcha. I just made a guess, and your reaction confirms what I suspected! So tell me, where is it this time? I hope he doesn't make you pant and puff like last time, that would be so unromantic...' she chattered on and on.

'Quidditch pitch' Hermione managed to interrupt when Ginny paused for a breath.

'What about it?' said Ron who had just settled on the arm of Hermione's armchair.

'Oh Hermione reckons the third task might be held over there' lied Ginny effortlessly, winking at Hermione again.

'Mione, stop wondering about that right now! the third task is ages away!' said Ron.

'That's what you said about the second task after the first one! If you ask me, Harry should start preparing for the third task from tomorrow itself, looking up spells and jinxes. I think I've read about a few useful ones in a book ...'

Ginny and Ron made a snoring noise and pretended to fall asleep at that.

'Hey! It's not that boring' said Hermione indignantly before aiming a cushion at Ginny's face. Soon enough they were playing cushion fight with Harry , Fred and George joining them.

Before they knew it, it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

They walked down together, laughing and making fun of the teachers, especially Snape, who had looked as if he had swallowed a tankard of Skele-Gro after Harry had emerged from the lake alive.

They took their seats at the table, Hermione once again between Ron and Ginny.

This time however, she sat facing the Slytherin table.

And there was Draco, staring at her again.

Frankly speaking, it made her uncomfortable, the was his eyes raked over her, as if he wanted to take in each and every bit of her, like Sherlock Holmes deducing his subject. She gave him a tiny nod which elicited a fit of giggles from Ginny and earned her a glare from Hermione.

Once they were done, they went for a walk to the grounds. It was really chilly. Hermione shivered involuntarily and was presently surprised when Ron offered her his jacket. She thanked him and put it on. It was just like him, she thought, dark, tough on the outside, surprisingly warm on the inside. She hugged herself and rubbed her palms together to keep them warm. What she missed though was the way Ginny was frowning at her brother...

Hermione was in her dormitory when the clock struck midnight. She considered just staying in her bed and falling asleep. It was so warm thanks to the roaring wood fire. Finally, she decided to go anyway since she'd already owled him confirming that she'd be there.

She put on the jumper had sent her for Christmas, a pair of woolen mittens, a knit cap and finally her cloak. Bundled up like this, she stole her way out of the Gryffindor common room and sneaked out of the gates, carefully avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris.

She started shivering again as she walked across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch. Damn Malfoy! Why did he always call her to places where she'd either be perspiring or shivering? She hugged the cloak closer to herself, glad that she had put on so many layers of clothing.

She had reached the pitch but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around once again. The pitch was absolutely devoid of anyone. She shook her head in disbelief. Was this his idea of a joke? Keeping her waiting on the chilly pitch alone till she froze to death? She knew him better than that and yet, she couldn't eradicate the doubt from her mind. 'He's made a fool of you Hermione, probably to boast to his friends about how he made you stand all alone in the middle of a cold winter night..' said a voice in her head, which sounded weirdly like Ron. She could only imagine Ron's expression if he found out that she was here to meet Draco of all people...

'Penny for your thoughts' said a voice right behind her, nearly making her jump out of her skin.

'Gosh, you scared me! And why did you call me here of all places? The temperature is around 2 degrees in case you haven't noticed!' she managed to say despite her chattering teeth.

'Because, Granger, I have a little something planned for you that'll take your breath away' he said, the Slytherin smirk already adorning his pale face. She noticed he was dressed in casually in a pair of jeans and a dark green sweatshirt. He also had his cloak on. He looked so damn handsome that she had to struggle to stop staring at him.

'Oh really?' she smirked back at him, trying to conceal the thrill of anticipation from her voice.

'You'll see' he said mysteriously before casually draping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her close to him before leading her to the changing room where a single black Nimbus 2001 hung mid air, at the exact position for its owner to mount it.

**A/N : I love Ginny. She is so vivacious!**

**And of course, Draco too. :)**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know. **

**Love always**

**Aditi xoxoxox**


	10. Under The Darkening Sky

**Author's note : Hey, here's chapter 10. Firstly, I owe you all an apology. I was busy with my other story so I didn't really pay attention to this one. Now that the other one is complete, I'm going to update as frequently as possible. I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting! **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Things will move on much faster from the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Listen to : Darkening sky by Peter Bradley Adams.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

'No way' she yelled, trying to move away from him, shaking her head furiously. She was scared as hell. She hadn't flown a broom since her first year and that had been an experience she never wanted to revisit.

'C'mon! I'm just taking you for a ride. It's fun I assure you' said Draco, trying to convince her.

'No! I'm sure it's fun for you and Harry and all the other boys but I'm not one for flying. Especially when the temperature is this low. Maybe we should just get back to the castle...' she trailed off hopefully, knowing too well that her pleading was for nothing. The gleam in his eyes told her that he was going to have his way whether she liked it or not.

Sure enough, he caught hold of her wrist and without waiting for explanations, mounted the broom and pulled her onto it.

'If we die of cold, my parents are going to sue yours' she whispered to him annoyed.

'I think I'm willing to risk that' he said with a smirk and kicked off.

She wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't come out. Her eyes had shut themselves of their own accord, knowing that she was too scared to see what was below.

The cold air was biting her, rushing through her hair and making her shiver violently. Her teeth were chattering and she could feel her hands growing cold.

'Jeez, Granger. One would think you had no endurance for cold at all! This is nothing at all. I think if you open your eyes you'll see that the earth is still visible' he said playfully.

'Don'ttt make fuuun of meee, Drrraco!' she managed to say through her clattering teeth, 'you know how I loathe flying!'

'Well open you eyes then Granger and see for yourself what lies beneath. I promise you, it's beautiful' he whispered in her ear but she still kept her eyes shut, vowing to open them only when she would feel the safety of the earth beneath her feet.

'Granger...'

'Nnno...'

'Please..'

'No!'

'Hermione...'

Her eyes flew open. And what she saw took her breath away just as Draco had promised.

They were flying over the lake which was as still as a mirror. The stars and the moon shone below them as well as above them. The whole of Hogwarts looked so beautiful that she just stared, not even noticing when Draco suddenly plunged them downwards so that they were nearing the ground. Her breath caught as her shoes skimmed over the water. She realised that she wasn't even shivering anymore.

About half an hour later they landed in the Quidditch pitch. She was still breathless though Draco looked completely unfazed. She wondered why she had been so scared of flying earlier. This had been one of the most wonderful experiences of her life.

'That was brilliant!' she said to him as he put away his broom in the broom cupboard. He was smirking as usual and his hair was ruffled from the flight and she felt a sudden desire to run her fingers through the silver strands. And then he turned. And caught her staring at him.

She blushed involuntarily and he put his arm around her again, leading her back to the castle.

'Wasn't it? And to think you used to be so scared of flying just because it couldn't be learnt from a book!' he laughed and she joined in.

They walked to the castle, talking animatedly about all sorts of things and she was surprised to find how completely at ease she was. A few months ago, if someone had told her that she'd be stroll across the Hogwarts grounds at midnight, she'd say the person had had too much firewhiskey. And yet here she was, walking with him, hands intertwined and all.

They reached the Entrance Hall too soon for her liking and he decided to walk her to the Gryffindor tower after she looked at him beseechingly.

'That's me' she said to him, her voice falsely cheery as they reached the foot of the tower.

'Right' he said nonchalantly.

'Thank you for the ride, I had an amazing time' she said quietly.

And then he was suddenly leaning in, just like that night two months ago, but this time she was intoxicated not by Butterbeer, but by his presence.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt his lips lightly touch the corner of her mouth.

To say that she was disappointed would've been an understatement.

She looked at him and pouted and he laughed before giving her a peck on the lips.

'Goodnight, Granger' was all he said before walking away.

She walked upto the portrait hole in a daze and entered the dark common room only to see a dishevelled looking redhead in an armchair glaring at her.

Ron.

**A/n : Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know!**

**Love you all.**

**Aditi xoxoxo**


	11. The disappearance of Mr Crouch

**Author's note : Hi. Hmm. If you want to throw rotten eggs at me, you're totally allowed to. After all, I've been breaking promises left right and centre and not updating in months. And now this chapter... I hope you'll read it. Next one will be Lord Voldemort's return and that will be a major turning point in our bushy brunette and the ferret's relationship. I love you all, you don't know how much. Please leave a review!**

'What are you doing here?' she breathed, fearing the worst. Ron had found out about her and Draco and that was why he was glaring at her. And now came the aftermath...

'I was waiting for Harry! D'you know he hasn't come up to the dormitory after dinner?' he said, obviously annoyed with Harry. However, what he had said made her uneasy. Harry hadn't come up to the tower? It was almost half past one in the night. Where could he be?

'I'm worried Ron. The third task is coming up and Harry's scar has been hurting and all these things about Voldemort getting stronger.. Should we go and look for him?' she asked anxiously.

'No need for that. He's in Dumbledore's office, look' he said, showing her the Marauder's map.

'Wonder what Dumbledore would want from him at such an hour. Oh look, Hagrid's with him. You're right, there's no need to worry' she said with a sigh and sank into the nearest armchair. The fire was ablaze and it made her feel great after spending the past two hours outside in the cold. She leaned forwards to warm her hands when Ron suddenly asked, 'So how did you come in so late? I thought you went to bed with Ginny after that cushion fight.'

She gulped. Quick think of something, something clever, she thought fervently while Ron raised his eyebrows, looking at her questioningly.  
'Umm... I was in the kitchens, distributing woolen hats and scarves to the elves' she blurted out.

To her relief, Ron asked no more questions.

Phew, that was close, she thought.

Just then, Harry came in, looking very tired and very angry. He explained in a few words what had taken place in the grounds.  
'We were this close to getting Mr. Crouch. But Snape! He just had to ruin it all. The headmaster's busy Potter. What's this rubbish Potter?' he said with distaste, his intense dislike for the potions master more obvious than ever.

They debated for a bit, considering the possibilities of what could have happened. Mr. Crouch kept saying Voldemort was getting stronger. If that was the case, then they definitely needed to know who made Mr. Crouch disappear into thin air. Finally they decided that they would ask Professor Moody about it since he was the most supportive of the professors and Dumbledore already had enough on his plate with the Triwizard tournament.

Hermione was surprised when Harry told her about Krum and what he had asked Harry when he had led him to the grounds. However, she couldn't be bothered any less. Krum had tried to ask her out many times after the ball but she had never shown any interest, to Ron's delight.

They trudged up to the dorm at three, tired and weary, worried about what the following day would bring.

The following morning, the handsome eagle owl was at her window again. Wondering what on earth could Draco want this time, she opened the window and untied the note.

There was a simple message written in his neat script and it made her smile.

_I had a great time yesterday._  
_Hope we can do it again, sometime soon._  
_~D_

History of magic was a tedious affair in which she managed to stay awake only by stealing glances and smiles with Draco. Harry and Ron had already given up and were now sleeping peacefully with their heads on the desks. As soon as the bell rang, the three rushed off to Professor Moody's office, where he told them flatly to stop bothering about Mr. Crouch and to start preparing for the third task and warned them to stay together and not leave Harry alone.

As if we would, she thought as they walked towards the Great Hall. She was walking towards the library after lunch when the door to a broom closet suddenly opened behind her and a strong hand pulled her in.

**A/n : Like it? Hate it? **

**Let me know!**

**The next one will be better.**

**Love always.**

**Aditi xoxoxo**


	12. He's back

**Author's note : Okay, so here's the next chapter. I know I've made you guys wait for a long long time. However, I haven't really decided paw here this story is going to go, so please accept my apologies. I hope it won't happen again. **

**And everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, thank you so much :) **

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

She breathlessly emerged from the broom closet with her hair dishevelled and clothes ruffled. Luckily, Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight so she stumbled into the nearest washroom and tried so fix her appearance as well as she could. When she was done, she found herself face to face with a person she had never wanted to see again.

'Hello, Myrtle' she said glumly before turning to straighten her robes. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Myrtle right now. Her spirits were unusually high, thanks to her silver haired Slytherin and the half hour spent in the closet and she didn't want Myrtle to talk at all. Just as she was hurrying out of the washroom however, Myrtle said something that made her stop.

'Funny how no one seems to notice the awful things going on in the castle right under their very noses' she sniffed.

'What d'you mean? What funny things?' she asked anxiously.

'Oh a little bit of this and a little bit of that' she said mysteriously.

'Myrtle, tell me right now or I'll make you' she said, pointing her wand at the morbid ghost.

To her dismay, Myrtle burst into tears. Loud noisy tears.

Thousands of apologies, a great deal of sobbing and a very wet bathroom followed before Myrtle calmed down enough to tell her what she was talking about.

'It's just that one hears things while roaming through the castle you know. I heard someone saying something about imperiusing the Bulgarian and that he would take care of the blonde. Wonder what they meant ...' she trailed off.

'Viktor? They're going to cast the Imperio on him? And who are they? Myrtle!' she shouted after the retreating ghost who paid her no mind but continued wandering , muttering to herself.

'Myrtle come back! The third task is in a week and I need you to tell me what's wrong? Is someone after Harry? Who are the people you're talking about?' she yelled.

'I don't know. It was a strange voice, very low and almost whispering. I never saw the face of the person, just heard it when I was roaming around' said Myrtle sounding scared which puzzled her no end. Who was this person? Myrtle was evidently hiding something from her and she really couldn't think of anyone in the castle who could induce such fear in the girl even after she was dead? Unless she had heard that voice before, when she had been alive. Unless she knew who the owner of that voice was and was genuinely terrified of the person. Unless the person was... But no, it couldn't be true. There was no way. But what if it was? Harry's scar had been hurting after all. Harry and Ron had mentioned something about Snape and Karkaroff discussing something on the night of the Yule ball. And then Karkaroff's interruption of their potions class...

Thus jumbled the her thoughts, she ran into Ron outside the washroom.

'Penny for your thoughts?' he said teasingly but grew solemn when he saw the look on her face. ' What's up, Mione? Did something happen? Why d'you look so worried?'

She hesitated once but voiced her concerns to him. To her surprise he merely shrugged.

'What you think may or may not be true. It's highly probable that Myrtle just made up the story. But I think we shouldn't tell this to Harry. He has enough on his plate with the third task coming up' he said, uncertain of what to do.

'We can't just keep quiet about this Ron! We have to tell someone! I agree, Harry has a lot of work already but I don't want to regret not telling someone, later! He could end up dead for Merlin's sake!' she almost shouted at him. How could he take this so lightly?

'Alright, alright. Calm down. We'll tell Sirius about this ok? And Dumbledore too if you want' he said, patting her arm.

'I just don't want anything to happen to him Ron' she said. Tears were pricking her eyes and she lowered her head to prevent him from seeing them. But he had already seen.

'Come now, Mione. He'll be fine. It's just a maze. Dumbledore would have taken every possible measure to ensure that nothing happens to the champions' he said.

She burst into tears when her mind conjured an image of Harry, lying lifeless on the Quidditch pitch, surrounded by Dumbledore, the Weasley family and the whole Gryffindor house. It was then that she felt Ron's arms around her, rubbing circles on her back, trying to get her to calm down. He said nothing, just comforted her till an awkward silence settled between the two and they separated, Ron looking rather pink.

'Let's go to the Owelery then, shall we?' he said.

'Sure. Let's go' said Hermione.

When they returned to the common room, Harry was fast asleep on one of the armchairs with The standard book of spells Grade 4 open on his lap. She felt a twinge of guilt for not telling him about Myrtle and the conversation she had overheard but it really seemed unnecessarily to mention it to him right now. They would all breathe easier when the tournament would finally end. It was just a week more after all. Even Dumbledore agreed with them. He had assured them that he would look into the matter and that itself comforted them more than anything.

The week flew past very fast but Sirius never replied to the letter they had sent him. They had more pressing matters to think about, however. Harry had practised all the useful spells she had picked out for him and was getting better and better with stunning and stuff. The last two tasks had been stressful, worrying and uncertain but this time he was prepared. He had done as much as he could, the rest was upto God.

In the heart of hearts, both she and Ron knew that Harry was going to win the tournament. The others were talented and academically better off, no doubt but there was something about Harry that put him a notch above the others. The fact that he was completely oblivious to this fact made him even more special.

The evening of the task arrived and she took her place in the stands with the Weaselys and they cheered madly for Harry as he finally entered the maze. She gasped when the first red sparks appeared in the sky fifteen minutes later and McGonagall walked out of the maze with a very tired looking Fleur. One down, three to go.

The crowd was growing more and more impatient with every passing minute and she just rocked back and forth silently, hoping that Harry was alright in there. Ron was sin a similar state,rubbing his hands together again and again and resting his chin on his knuckles. For once, even the twins were solemn and sat silently, waiting for the whole thing to end.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife and the crowd gaspown when they saw the red sparks light up the sky for a second time. This time it was Viktor who was rescued. Which meant that Hogwarts had already won the tournament. She would have rejoiced but she was too busy worrying about Harry. Draco caught her eye from the next stand and simply nodded at her and gave her a reassuring smile which she returned hesitatingly. Another half hour passed without anything happening and then there was a deafening crash and a brilliant blue light nearly blinded them.

She saw Dumbledore get up from his seat very quickly with a panicked expression and what materialised in front of them made her heart freeze. It was Harry and he was clutching.. No it couldn't be, she told herself but she knew it was hopeless, there was Harry with Cedric's body, eyes as still as glass orbs and body rigid.

She choked back the sobs threatening to wreck her body and grabbed Ron's hand and they together ran towards Harry. He was crying, and refusing to let go of Cedric and the very sight made her heart break. How had he died? Was it something to do with the monsters in the maze? Or was it who she thought it was?

Ron grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling to piecher and she let the tears fall as her body swayed with the sobs. She saw Draco in her peripheral vision looking shocked but for once her eyes didn't linger on him. Instead they sought out a pair of green eyes which were currently shedding tears for a loyal friend, a brave boy and a great person who had left them so suddenly.

It was only when Dumbledore finally convinced Harry to let go of Cedric that he finally choked out two words which she knew would change their lives forever.

'He's back'

**A/n : How was it?**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Please let me know in a review!**

**Love always**

**Aditi xoxoxo**


End file.
